Cousin Julian
Julian Prescott is Lucky's older city-dwelling cousin, nephew to Jim Prescott and Aunt Cora, who occasionally visits the Prescott family in Miradero. Julian has a predilection for conning and scamming Lucky and her friends, causing Lucky to be perpetually suspicious of Julian's motives, despite Julian's continual protest that he has turned over a new leaf. When Lucky was twelve years old and Julian was fourteen, he stayed with the Prescotts for a month in autumn after he was kicked out of boarding school and while waiting to be admitted to a new boarding school. On this visit, Julian destroyed Jim's handcar when he employed it as a makeshift roller-coaster for Lucky's friends at an abandoned area of train track with a steep dip."Lucky and Her Super Amazing and Fun Cousin Julian" Later that same stay, Julian and his team lost Turo's midnight Harvest Hunt to the girls' team, and as a consequence had to kiss the donkey Señor Carrots."Lucky and the Harvest Hunt" On another visit, Julian took over and organized the PALs' gold-mining operation, recruiting Lucky's schoolmates as manual labor, until it was revealed that the gold was actually pyrite."Lucky and the Golden Opportunity" While at boarding school, Julian enlisted Lucky's help getting into a secret society called the Scoundrels. Together, they attempted to scam the society's pledge master, Calvin, and another pledge, Pete, by staging a phony heist at Lucky's house. When the scam went awry, Julian confessed, but Calvin was so impressed by Julian's "true Scoundrel move" that Julian was admitted to the society."Lucky and the Cousin Caper" At his Uncle Jim's wedding in Miradero, Julian tried to charge local children for rides in the wedding carriage, but Lucky put a stop to this scheme."Lucky and the Wayward Wedding" He refers to Lucky as "RF", for "Rabbit Foot". Abigail had a crush on Julian until he insulted her horse, Boomerang, by implying that another horse might pull the roller coaster better. Maricela switched her affections from Javier to Julian for the event of Turo's Harvest Hunt. Snips also admires Julian. Past scams *When Lucky was little, Julian told Lucky he would take her to an aquarium. Lucky paid a nickel to see a rubber duck in a bathtub. Lucky jumped right in. *Julian took Lucky to a "circus" that was actually just a stray cat, "Nibbles", in an alley, that bit Lucky. *Julian took Lucky's money for a Zeppelin that he never delivered. *The last time Lucky saw Julian, a year prior to his first visit to the Prescott household in Miradero, he bet her whole class he could swallow a bird. They all give him their allowances to watch him eat roast chicken. Quotes * "And now we're going to hold fun in it. Who wants to fly up and down that hill so fast, it'll feel like your head's not connected to your body?!" * "I have a mountain of chores as high as the skies." an excuse Lucky: "Yeah, looks like those chores are really keeping you busy." Julian: "Can't a kid take a break, bossy?" Lucky: "I'm not being bossy!" * "Come on, Jay, we're done here!" (Nicknaming Javier) Behind the scenes Julian is voiced by Lucas Gabreel. Gallery LuckyandJullianS2E3.png HarvestHunt3S2E4.png HarvestHunt1S2E4.png HarvestHunt7S2E4.png Scoundrels1S6E5.png References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists